The flight there
by xoLovelyEyesox
Summary: this is my version of wat happens on Edwards flight to Volterra. He meets a girls and she tells him a few things that he wasn't aware that he would hear. flames welcome. ONE SHOT


**A/N hey readers this is my first fanfic of my favorite book Twilight, not my first fanfic though. It is my first one shot. I was trying (keyword trying) to go to sleep last night when I was thinking about what happened in New Moon when Edward was on his way to Volterra to go see the Volturi. So I let my mind wonder and sooner or later I put myself into the story. By the time I fell asleep I had my one shot. So here you go.**

**DISCLAIMER I do NOT own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. The wonderful genius Stephenie Meyer (haha I love her) owns it.**

**Spoiler warning, I have to warn readers who have not read Eclipse that there is one teeny tiny spoiler about the first Chapter of Eclipse. It is very small but so you don't get mad at me, if you don't have the book the official website has the first chapter so if u want to, read that first. Otherwise don't blame me I warned you.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward was sitting in his first class seat going to Italy. It took him everything he could to keep a straight face so the people on the airport wouldn't think he was some crazed lunatic. He had heard from Rosalie of Bella's death (a/n haha supposed death) and his world fell to even more broken pieces.**

**'Bella' ,he thought and his heart which had not beat for so long seemed to be ripped, stabbed, and burned all at once. The only thing that made his existence worth while was her. He couldn't think her name anymore, was too painful. He wanted to end his pain and he knew only one way to do it. Even if he would be in hell he would rather do that than the hell he was in now.**

**A girl with one inch below the shoulder, angled in the front brown hair, with chocolate brown eyes, Edward couldn't look to long because of whom they reminded him of, walked down the isle looking for her seat, which happened to be right next to Edward. She looked a little disappointed that her friend whom she appeared to be traveling with was not sitting next to her. She grumbled to her friend, "Grr sorry Kaitlyn, guess I'll see you after the flight."**

**Her friend looked at her and at Edward and whispered, "Lucky" ,and walked to her seat giggling to herself. The girl who was sitting next to Edward saw him look at her, she smiled a tiny bit politely then opened up a magazine. Edward was trying to find anything to distract him from thinking of _her_ so he read the girl's mind. He was surprised to find she was one of the only people who was female that saw him as just another person and not in the romantic or lustful way. It was refreshing.**

**'_It's a good thing that my Young Rider _(a/n I don't own that magazine either)_ magazine came in today or I would be extremely bored.' _,she thought. Edward quickly and stealthily looked on the postage label on the magazine and read the first name.**

**'_Ashleigh, that's an unusual way to spell it.', _Edward thought being slightly distracted read her mind further finding it one of the more interesting minds that he ever had delved into.**

**Ashleigh was reading an article of someone who made a great success with their horse farm fortune.**

**'_When I was young, I was really close to my uncle. He told me to be the best that I can be and to always continue with my horse dreams. When I was just a teenager he died . . .', _she read in her head and then suddenly closed her magazine a little to forcefully.**

**'_It's to soon to continue reading about that. It only happened last August. Why do I keep seeing death everywhere?' _, she asked herself. Her heart felt heavy with sadness. She looked up to find something to distract her with and saw Edward with a pained look on his face. Her brow burrowed with confusion and turned away.**

**'_I like the privacy of my mind. Its just to bad there are people who intrude into my private thoughts… YEA I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR EVERY WORD GUY SITTING NEXT TO ME!!' _, she thought with a little bit of anger and she then turned to look Edward in the eye. What she thought caught him off guard but he didn't want to let her in on her little secret so he ignored her and turned away.**

**'_I know you can hear everything I'm thinking because you looked indifferent until I said the word "death" then your face changed.'_**

**Edward continued to ignore her so she continued.**

**'_Fine be that way, I'll just keep thinking about death. Wanna know why I couldn't keep reading after I read that person's uncle died? It was because my uncle died as well last august. At the wake a lot of people came. It was almost unbelievable how many people one person can befriend in only 42 years of life. However then came the people from the Russian orthodox church. They like completely ignored my Aunt and went straight to my uncle's parents. My dad had to literally say, "Hi, Greg is my brother in law, this is Greg's wife." It was totally ridiculous, then they had the prayer service. Has there ever been anything you wanted to stand up and scream "SHUT UP!!" , well there you would have. This one guy actually repeated a prayer that someone already said and we could tell her wasn't suppose to because even the choir people looked at each other like "oo he messed up". Then the next day at the funeral they said the prayer again before they closed the casket. Then when we got to the church there was another hour of that prayer that everyone who wasn't that religion was starting to memorize it. Then we made our way to the cemetery. They had the prayer AGAIN and then it was my dad's turn speak. The words he said in the thirty seconds that he had to speak was more meaning full to my family then the three hours of prayer all together. Almost everyone was crying. My cousin Sarah and my "adopted" cousin Lor where crying and that is never seen. I didn't cry though but I was close. Shall I show you mental pictures or have you had enough?' _(a/n I have no problem with Russian Orthodox, I'm just showing you my personal experience and since I'm catholic I'm just not used to it, I'm just showing how I felt, plus I was in a bad mood.)**

**Edward turned to her, thinking she was an evil bitch but then saw that her face was not of pleasure, she was only trying to talk to him. He saw Ashleigh reach up into her bag and grab a pen and a notebook. She opened her food table thingy on the back of the chair in front of her (a/n never been on a plane sue me) and placed the pen and notebook on it facing it towards Edward.**

**He took it gracefully in his long white fingers and started to write in his elegant hand writing . . . (a/n drools)**

_**My name is**_

**'_I know, your name is Edward.' _she thought quickly but in a friendly way. He stared at her and wrote…**

_**How did you know that?**_

**'_The tag on that really small bag near mine says the name "Edward Cullen" so I guessed that's you and apparently I'm right.' _she grinned for herself.**

**'_So why are you going to Italy?' _she thought.**

_**I have business to take care of, and you?**_

**He wrote.**

**'_I'm going to Vatican City, to see the pope. I'm Catholic" _,she thought but it seemed like to Edward that she was telling the reader's digest version. ( a/n I don't own Vatican City or reader's digest either haha just clearing that up)**

**'_Where exactly are you going to take care of this "business"?' _she thought.**

**He wrote…**

_**Volterra**_

**He saw her eyes grow wide when she read it but she was trying hard in her mind not to think something.**

**'_Why would you want to go there?' _she thought but to Edward it sounded like a hiss.**

**He wrote…**

_**Like I said, I have business there. Why do you ask?**_

**'_Your not gonna take a bus tour are you!?' _she thought a tiny bit panicky.**

**He wrote…**

_**No, why do you ask?**_

**' _Doesn't It seem that a lot of people who go there on those tours always wind up disappearing?'_she asked as if she was pointing out the obvious.**

**He looked at her suspiciously and wrote…**

_**Why would you think that?**_

**She rolled her eyes and thought,**

**'_Puhlease don't give me that BS. I know what lurks in the city Volterra. Vampires, and you should know considering you are one.' _,she thought in a matter o' fact tone.**

**He looked shocked and wrote…**

_**That is absurd, why would you say something as crazy as that?**_

**She looked at him a little guiltily and thought,**

**'_Well if I'm crazy then so must that girl you fell in love with, because I would bet anything that you told her too.'_**

**Edward felt like she hit a low blow and she knew what would happen when she thought that. '_Bella'_ thought and his insides contorted into a painful tight and twisted knot. He finally came back to earth when he heard Ashleigh think . . .**

**'_Do I need to cut myself and draw blood to get you to stop this charade?'_ ,she thought and then raised one eyebrow.**

**Edward looked at her and grimaced. He hadn't hunted in a while and even if it wasn't _her_ blood, it was still blood none the less.**

**He wrote . . .**

_**Ok your right but can I ask you how you know about… us?**_

**She smirked at Edward because of her triumph over him.**

**'_The only way one can find out about vampires, he told me."_**

_**Who is he?**_

**'_He is Gilbert. I was walking in the woods near my grandparents house because honestly I was just bored. I saw a deer and then suddenly he was on top of it. He well . . .you know. He then noticed me and was going to have to get rid of me or hit me on the head hard enough to knock me unconscious and to make me think it was a dream. Until I got over my shock. Haha I said "cool they do exist" and that took him by surprise. After that our relationship grew into something it really shouldn't. Then he and his brother had to move on before anything could happen to me. Obviously you should know humans are not meant to know these things. Our lives become endangered because of what we know. He told me that for my own safety he had to leave. I felt like I wanted to die but at least he didn't lie to me and say he didn't love me. That is the cruelest thing to be told that you are unloved in a sense…' _she stopped when she saw Edward look down in guilt.**

**Her eyes grew wide as she thought…**

**'_OH MY GOD!! You actually said that to her?! Are you insane!? I know your heart doesn't beat but that doesn't mean its still not there!? What if she told you that she doesn't love you and just left? How the hell would you feel about it. If you just told her that your doing it for her own safety then I'm sure that she would have been able to get over that. But why do you think she would just get over it so quickly? She would be even more afraid of love, because she wouldn't want to have her heart broken again! Duh!!!!' _, she thought appalled and angrily.**

**Edward bowed his head and wrote…**

_**She's dead.**_

**She read with confusion.**

**'_What?'_**

**_She's dead. My sister Rosalie called and told me that my sister Alice saw her die. She killed herself_.**

**'_Wait hold up. How would this person, um Alice, see that?'_**

_**Alice can see images of the future. It changes when a person decides otherwise.**_

**'_So how do you know if that girl actually went through with it. She could have just decided that she was going to and never go through with it. When Gilbert left I sure thought about suicide but then I realized he wouldn't want that so I didn't.'_**

_**I called her house and somebody picked up. When I asked where her father was he said "At the Funeral".**_

**Ashleigh looked at Edward with an "are you stupid look" and thought,**

**'_Um let me tell you something you might be new to. ALL HUMANS DIE! Is she the only one who populates that town?'_**

**Edward shook his head no.**

**'_So don't you think that someone else might have croaked. I mean people die every day. I should know. My father is a mortician!! He deals with that every day. Everybody and everything someday is going to die.'_**

**Edward looked at her with a look like he wasn't giving up on thinking that Bella was dead and wrote…**

_**Vampires don't die naturally.**_

**She looked at him and laughed.**

**'_No not naturally but they will someday. Do you think that the world will actually last forever. Either the sun is going to basically blowup in a sense (a/n its called super nova) or there is going to be a judgment day, and whether or not you are fit for heaven your eventually going to die.'_**

_**I know what the fate is of all vampires. We are the damned and are not fit for heaven. So many lives I've ended even if they were the most foul lives lived. I don't deserve Gods thoughts never mind his mercy.**_

**Her face held amusement while Edwards was questioning. She thought, _'You know that holy water, crosses, steaks, sunlight, garlic, having to be invited in the house are all silly myths right?'_**

**He raised his eyebrows and nodded yes.**

**' _Then why the hell would you believe that vampires are already damned. Sure I think that the ones who kill without a thought deserve hell but what about the ones who make and effort not to. The ones that have seen an error in their ways and are truly repentant for it. Yes for those who feel bad about it but don't stop or the ones that did kill but don't now will get punishment like purgatory or something but God has more mercy than just to damn every thing that isn't human. I'm not saying that I definitely know that heaven is where your bound to go because I know we are not the ones who decide. I know its where I want to go though so that's why I'm making an effort. And If I do go to heaven I want to be a saint that helps those who can't find anyway out but suicide and showers them with cherry blossoms and rose petals.' ,_she thought with a smile.**

**Edward wrote,**

_**Why cherry blossoms and rose petals?**_

**She thought, '_Because I think the combination is the prettiest sight that someone will ever see.'_**

_**Why people who want to commit suicide?**_

**'_Because they need the most help. Who wants to feel like they have no way out?' _, she saw how Edwards face dropped ever so slightly and her face held shock and panic.**

**'_IS THAT WHY YOUR GOING TO VOLTERRA!? I KNEW IT , YOU HAVE BUSINESS WITH THE VOLTURI MY BUTT! YOU ARE GOING THERE TO ASK THEM TO KILL YOU. ARE YOU INSANE!!!'_**

**He looked down in disgust of himself.**

_**Bella was my everything.**_

**'_Yes and I'm sure that your everything would want to know that you are dead. Honestly did you even ask that Alice yourself? Because to me this sounds a lot like he said she said. I'm sure this Alice person would want to check it out herself, why didn't you ask her before coming to any conclusions.'_**

**Edward didn't answer.**

**'_I don't think she is dead.'_**

**Edward shook his head stubbornly in disbelief.**

_**How could anybody know such a thing?**_

**'_Because I just feel it. I just know that this is one really, really, REALLY, big misunderstanding.'_**

_**Why do you even care?**_

**Edward wrote with a pitiful look on his face.**

**Ashleigh looked him straight in the eye with a fierce look on her face and thought, '_Because if I don't who will'_**

**Edward face changed to confusion.**

**'_Who else is going to care about those who think that they aren't cared for. Who else is going to explain that there is always some other choice. Some people live a full life but will take it away themselves. Some people live a life that is being taken away from them and can only dream of living fully. Things happen in this world that are not fair. Some people don't have a choice but those who do don't see the beauty in it. Do you understand me Edward THERE IS ALWAYS A CHOICE!! THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE!! I know you may want to say there is no hope. OF COURSE THERE'S HOPE!'_**

**Edward's mind was thrown back into a happier time in his meadow. He remembered that day with Bella, when she said, "Is there no hope then?" and he had said, "Of course there's hope." Edward never thought he would have his own advice flung back at him by someone he met hours ago. He was then suddenly dragged back by her thoughts.**

**'_Have you ever seen the movie Titanic? You jump I jump. I can't just let you do something when I could do something to intervene. I believe everyone here on this earth has some kind of purpose and what if mine is to stop you or even just to put seeds of doubt. Try to understand Edward, Bella wouldn't want this.'_**

**Ashleigh then turned her back to him and slept for the rest of the flight.**

**The plane landed and everyone was getting off. Just as Ashleigh was about to meet up with her friend off of the plane she turned to Edward and started to do something she didn't do the whole flight. She spoke to Edward with her voice.**

**"Remember what I said Edward. Take care." and she got off the plane.**

**Edward was taken back at the sound of her voice. It wasn't like the one she thought with. It was the same voice but is was quiet, shyer, weaker. She sounded like she was . . .ill. On the seat where she sat was a piece of paper. Edward picked it up and read it. He put it in his pocket. The note said. . .**

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**Don't forget what I said. I'm putting faith into you remember that.**_

_**Ashleigh**_

**That is when Edward starting making different plans. Why did he keep switching plans? Was it because he decided it would only need to be something simple. Or was it because Ashleigh had planted tiny seeds of doubt in his mind.**

**

* * *

**

**(A/n this part now takes place in the first chapter of Eclipse)**

**Edward just came back to his house so he could drop off the Volvo. He pulled it up to the garage where Rosalie was working on a car. She had the television on although she wasn't really watching it. It was the evening news that was talking about the attacks on Seattle. Edward was still happy because Charlie had finally released Bella off her grounding. (a/n that was the spoiler i told u it was small) Then something on the news caught his attention. **

**" Today a young Lady died after a battle with leukemia. Known by the many she had helped she has been given the name Saint Ashleigh. She had leukemia since mid August last year and has been fighting a battle her doctors declared over. Given the choice of living the rest of her life in the hospital and maybe living a few more extra years, or to do what ever she pleases and let her last months be happy ones. She choose happiness but spent her time not doing outrageous and thrilling things, but helping others. She raised money for the homeless shelters giving about 500 more homeless people a bed to sleep in and food to eat across the nation. She helped build better nursing home facilities for our senior citizens and when offered money by the families to help her pay for more treatment she declined saying, "Honestly I would rather see bright and brilliant colors until the end, not neutral." People close to her said that brilliant colors described her personality. She also went to Vatican city to celebrate the Easter festivities and also be blessed by the pope. She also had the chance to alter serve at some of the masses she attended. During her time being able to do what ever she wanted she helped and eventually lead a group of people who attempted suicide to see the things they have been given and the things that others haven't. One of her speeches was recorded and we have that footage."**

**Ashleigh's face appeared on the screen and Edward was stunned.**

**"You see me up here right now and I have one thing to tell you. I am going to die of leukemia soon. It is not death I fear and its not life either. I'm not going to end my life now because I may think its going to end soon anyway. I don't think like that. I think I am going to live each and every second with even more vigor than the normal person because I know I have a limited time left. I am living a whole lifetime in these seven months because I don't have a full lifetime to actually space out everything. Yes I don't get to get married or have kids and I regret that but still everything else I will not miss. The only thing I fear is being forgotten. Please remember me and my words. Others like me don't have a choice on how long we live but all of you here do. Everyone take a look around you and get to know the people around you. They all felt lost and afraid and found no way out. Some of them lost someone and thought they couldn't handle it. They are just like you and now you know your not alone. Take each others number down and get a cup of coffee with each other and just talk because you now all have each other and you are not alone. OF COURSE THERE'S HOPE!!'"**

**The footage ended with her smiling.**

**"She said that her only fear was being forgotten and we will not let her be afraid. She said to many close friends and relatives when and if she gets to heaven she will let a shower of cherry blossoms and rose petals fall on those she truly cares about, people she knows and especially people she doesn't."**

**If Edward could cry he would. Not of sadness but because of what he didn't know. Ashleigh never did find out if he had lived or not. If her efforts were in vain. What if she never saw her own vampire that left for her own good and found her dead. Not supposed dead and really not like Bella but really dead. He knew how he felt.**

**Then suddenly some one who smelt of a vampire was there and Edward stiffened. It was a man with golden liquid topaz eyes like Edward. Edward said politely "Can I help you?"**

**The man said quietly, "Yes, I am looking for a Mr. Edward Cullen. I have a letter for him."**

**"Yes I am Edward Cullen." , Edward said calmly.**

**"Good, then she would have been happy. She told me to give you this letter." and he handed Edward the letter.**

**"I beg your pardon but who is 'she'?" Edward asked.**

**" 'She' is Ashleigh. She asked me to give this to you if I found you. I told her if you went to the Volturi that you probably wouldn't be back alive. But she told me she had a feeling that you were alive and she was right. I found out that she was dying about two weeks ago and I came to say goodbye. Do you know what she said?"**

**"What did she say?" asked Edward.**

**" She said, 'Damn I lost the pool!' leave it to her to lighten the mood on her deathbed. Apparently her and her friends made bets on whether I would come back or not. Anyways here is the letter." Gilbert handed Edward the letter than disappeared into the woods.**

**Edward opened the letter and I said,**

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**Haha I was right wasn't I? You should have listened to me when I told you. O well. Alls well that ends well. Listen I guess since your reading this you know I must be dead. Bummer. But that means your alive. Yay. Even if I wasn't the one to save you I know I tried and my efforts weren't totally wasted. Take care.**_

_**Ashleigh**_

_**Ps. I have to rub it in I TOLD YOU SO!!!**_

**Edward looked up and saw a shower of cherry blossoms and rose petals falling down on him. He looked up and saw Ashleigh standing there. She laughed and said,**

**"Didn't I tell you. Cherry blossoms and rose petals are the prettiest together. Well now you know that vampires, werewolves and ghosts exist. Well I gotta go. I am very, very busy. Also I am going to be appointed by HIM as a guardian Angel for the bad and especially the good. Bye Edward." , she said and started to turn around. Then she turned back.**

**"Oh and I asked HIM about you guys here and he said 'There is hope for you all yet." Then she turned and walked away until she finally disappeared. Just as she left the blossoms and petals stopped and disappeared. In their place another letter was left.**

**In it it read…**

_**Time can only tell**_

_**Signed HIM.**_

_**End.**_

**

* * *

**

**A/n I hope you all liked it. It was my first one shot so it may not be perfect. Please please please review and give your good and your bad, I accept flames but please constructive criticism no 'u sucks' in there ok.**

**Btw I spelt Ashleigh's name that way cause that's how I spell it and the uncle part was a real experience of mine but I am not trying to make fun of Russian Orthodox. I was just writing exactly how I felt through it all so if I offended you I'm sorry didn't mean it. O and I don't have leukemia. It just sounded better with the story and it's the one disease that I know stuff about.**


End file.
